ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Z-Force Organization
Overview Ever wondered why was the show called Z-Force? Here's your chance to find out... Plot "So there I was in the jungle. Me, Eric Salov. I dodged bullets, swang trees, jumped through waterfalls, and more. And still got back alive." Eric narrated. Then, Jake raised hs hand and said, "Eric--?" "So I was being chased by these so-called Storm Troopers. They were like 'Tell us the secrets!' and I was like 'Never!'" Eric narrated. "Okay, nice one, but Er--" "So they were at my back, shooting me, but I still kept on going. Then, my only way was to jump of a cliff... and so I did." "ERIC!" Jake shouted. "What?!?" Eric asked. "I just wanted to ask you.." "What?" "Were you a Plumber?" "No." "A pollice?" "No." "An intergalactic officer from--" "No." "Then... what are you?" "Me? I was a member of...." Everyone was silent. Eric finally said, "Z-Force." Theme Song Outside HQ, which was the street, we could see Jake and the gang talking about something. "Sis you hear that?" Jake asked. "Yeah. Z-Force." Samantha said. "Sounds cool." Vincent agreed. "Totally. Eric said that Plumbers are the second rank. Z-Force is like number one..." Johnny told. "Man. I wish I was one..." Micah told. "Well, you have to go to Z-Force school, so--" Samantha said. "Nevermind..." Micah interrupted. Everyone then left and Jake just stared at the night sky. He sighed. "Man, Z-Force? Aliens? Shadows? Primatrix? I really need to lay down. What next? Heh, me dying?" Jake told to the sky. Jake also left and went back to his house and slept. Now was morning. Everyone was awake. The team went to the place where they would always meet out. Burger Mania. Jake's favourite place in the whole world. In Burger Mania, you can see Jake, eating a giant burger, and the team discussing about Z-Force. Micah whispered to the team. She said, "Okay. Well, you see, I was researching about these stuff and--" "You can't research Z-Force. They are top secret." Samantha interrupted. "No. Not Z-Force, but these so called 'Hidden Heroes.' Yeah." "Hidden heroes? Who are those?" "I don't know. Plus, this isn't Z-Force we're talking about anymore..." "Oh. I thought we were... nevermind." Jake told. "Okay. Legend says that these heroes battled many villains that threatened to destroy the world. They passed them all. But somehow, somewhere, there was this mysterious dark force that conquered and destroyed the heores. He took them all out. One shot." Micah said. "Yikes..." Jared told. "Yeah. Plus, there's more. After defeating the heroes, other people tried to also defeat that mysterious dark force. None came back alive." "Okay. Creepy. But atleast that was years ago, right?" "Yeah. A.D ago. But I tried searching how did one defeat that mysterious force..." "Wait, what? No one knew if they defeated it or not?" "Well, we're alive, right? So that means they defeated it..." Jake gulped and said, "Do you think this is the monster told in the Prime Stones?" Samantha tried to calculate the odds and found her answer. She protested by saying, "No. Impossible. The Prime Stones were like 700 A.D. The monster was like 100 A.D. If the monster got the stones that would mean..." "The monster is still alive. Hiding." Jake said. Complete silence from the group. "Well? It's possible. Since there weren't anything about the monsters defeat, that means it's still here. Walking. Breathing our air. Hiding for the rght time." Jake said. "What do you mean by right time?" Vincent asked. "The Prime Stones. We have to get it before The Unknown does." Jake said The team went back to HQ... but had to wait till' Jake finished his delicious burger. After Jake was done, the team went to HQ and tried to search the possible locations of the stones. "Gee. I didn't know you guys worked so hard for this..." Eric said. "Well, we have to or else. We go boom boom. I bet The Unknown is already trying to get the..." Samantha explained. While the team were researching, Eric went to the Room of Equipments. Jake followed him, quietly. Jake tried to go inside before the door closed, but he failed. He only saw several other equipments. Some kind of red stone, a giant silver blaster, a giant dragon head, and some kind of golden sword. "What are those?" Jake mummbled. Jake saw Eric coming back, so Jake hid. He saw Eric holding some kind of red crystal whith gold around its side. "What's that?" Jake asked. "This? It's a locator from the th to 6th century. They used this to locate many stuff. Now, I'm giving it to you. Use it well." Eric explained. "Erm... guys?" Jake said. "What?' Micah asked. "I-- I see something...." Jake said. "What do you mean?" Vincent asked. "I see nothing." "But-- How come I can see it?" Jake asked. "Only you can, Jake." Eric explained. "You see, that was used by King Arthur himself." "King Arthur? He's a legend. He was told by some people, but there was also little evidence." Samantha replied. "Oh, the evidence is real." Eric said. "How-- How did you get it?" Jared said. "Oh. Azmuth gave it to me..." Eric told. "Heh, I see... places. South Africa, China. Berlin, and Australia. I see them all." Jake explained what he saw. "Are those the Prime Stones?" Jared asked. "No." Jake replied. "What? Then what are you seeing?" Jared asked again. "The power. It's all here. Muwahahahaha.... the power. Malaysia, Japan, England..." "Oh no. I was afraid this would happen. Stop hin!" Eric told. "Hahahaha... Middle East. Egypt. All these could be mine. The power they hold. The-- the--" Suddenly, Jake's eyes where fiery red. It was like they were burning, but they weren't. Jake somehow levitated and his hands were also glowing red. "The power. The power! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jake, being possesed, yelled out. Johnny grabbed Jake and pulled him down. "Calm down Jake. Calm down." Jake calmed down. But suddenly, BOOM! A fire wall covered the team. No escape. You could even hear Jake laughing. "Muwahahahahahahahaha!" Jake laughed. Jake dissappeared, which left the team trying to get out of the wall of fire. "Sam! Absorb water!" Jared yelled out. "I can't there's no water here!" Sam yelled out. Micah then used her shield to cover the fire. "It's working!' Johnny said. The fire then burned out. They saw Jake lying down the floor, unconcious. "Jake? Wake up!" Samantha said. Jake woke up, but not in HQ anymore. At the hospital. Not just any normal hospital, but Z-Force. He's in the Z-Force headquarters. He was in some kind of clinic. At his right was a guard who got tons of casts. At his left was a kid who looks like he got swallowed by a dragon, but got pooped out. He even smells like it. "Wh-- Where am I?" Jake asked. "Your in the Z-Clinic." Jared said. He then laughed a little bit. "Did you really have to put Z at the ending?" Micah asked. "Well, we're in Z-Force, and their equipments and stuff are with Z at the start, so I guess this is called Z-Clinic..." Jared explained. "You okay, dude?" Johnny asked. "Yeah." Jake confirmed. "You can't get up yet, Jake. You need to stay here for a while." Vincent said. "How about mom and dad?" "Our parents are in a buisness trip." "Jeremy?" "Camping..." Jake sighed and said, "Where's the stone?" "Away from you, if thats what you're asking..." Jared said. "Okay. So, we're in Z-Force, huh?" Jake asked. "Not just some Z-Force HQ. It's the big place. This is Z-Force central. The center of all HQs." Samantha explained. "Wow. So that's why we have a HQ, huh? Our HQ leads to this HQ..." Jake said. The team said their good-bye and left. By leave, I mean the clinic. Not the HQ. They took a whole tour around the HQ. It turns out, Ben was in the HQ. He declined the offer to become one of the Z-Force members because he wanted to follow his grandpa's footsteps. Anyway, the team even practiced there. They practiced shooting, rock climbing, and tons more. It turns out, their uncle Eric registered them as a member when they were babies. They were already Z-Forcers. Who knew? But after sometime, they went back to their HQ. They were still searching for these stones. Finally, Samantha found one that is 100% there. The Eiffel Tower. The stone was hidden on the top of its point. The team, except for Jake, put on their Z-Suits and went to the Z-Jet. Vincent was wondering many things. One of them was Jared's crush on you-know-who. He then said, "Whew. The city of love. I wonder who has a crush on somebody. Maybe they could attend the Paris love event and maybe--" Jared then shoved Vincent. "You know, if you say that to Micah, I will kill you!" The team landed the Z-Jet. "Okay. You guys will be just here, right? Okay. You know where to call me." Andrei said. Andrei flew away, and the team continued to look for the stone. "There it is!" Jared yelled out. Suddenly, Forever Knights, yes, Forever Knights appear. "What the--?!?" Vincent asked. Vincent dodged the knight's sword slash and electrocuted the knight. "There are more coming!" Samantha yelled out. Jared pulled out his tools and created a sword. "Lets see how you feel like if you got stabbed with a sword! CHAAAAARGE!" Jared then ran back and yelled "REATREAT!!!" There was a giant robot, shaped like a knight, smashing everything. "How in the world are we going to beat that?!?" Johnny asked. "Oh no! They're reaching up to the stone! We must get there before they do!" Johnny molded his body into a sling-shot, while Jared was wondering who would be his bullet. "No, no, no, NO!" Jared said. "C'mon! You're the only one who could possibly land there alive! After you get the stone, just create a Jet-Pack!" Micah said. Vincent then threatened Jared, too. "Or else, Jared. You-know-who will find--" "Okay. Countdown. Three. Two. O--" Johnny threw Jared to the Eiffel Tower. "Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Jared yelled out. "Must... make... Jet-Pack..." Jared then did what he said. A Jet-Pack. Jared then flew to the top of the Eiffel Tower and got the stone. "Got it!" But suddenly, wham! The gint robot almost slapped Jared's head off! The team tried to break the robot's legs, but to no avail. it was too strong. If only they had Jake, he could transform into Skyscraper and whack the robot out. Samantha thought of a way, and absorbed the ground. Then she made her hand turn into a giant hammer. She smashed the robot's leg and it worked. The robot then fell and exploded. But there was one problem. Jared had no more metal! He couldn't buid another Jet-Pack. Now, he was falling for his doom. "Aaaahhh!" Jared, falling to his doom, said. "I'll catch ya', Jared!" Micah yelled out. Micah used her Anodite powers and made a big cussion that roke Jared's fall. "Whew. Thanks, Micah- Cah- Cah- Cah..." Jared was shaking because... erm... you know. "Erm... okay.." Micah said. "Smooth. Really smooth..." Johnny, sarcastically, said. "Shut up..." Jared replied. Back at HQ, they got the Topaz of Ice. "Sweet. This is the first stone I ever retrieved..." Jared boasted. Sam replied with "Yeah, but there are three more. We really need to get them before--" Suddenly, the Topaz opened itself. "what the--?!?" The team said all together. There was a message hidden inside the stone. It says: If you have found this, you might as well know that this is fake. Once you found this, it means that I have completed my mission and I have hidden the real stone. If you have found this, you might as well have some stones. If you are using this for your own use, then you will never find this, but if this is used for good, you will find that it is near you. ~~ C.S "C.S?" Jared asked. "This means that this is fake. What now?" Johnny asked. Samantha gulped and said, "We have to find out who is C.S..." END Characters *Jake Grayson *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Jared Nik *Johnny Niller *Micah Gil *Andrei Nicholas *Eric Salov *Unnamed Z-Force member #1 *Unnamed Z-Force member #2 'Villains' *Forever Knights Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123